Consecuencias
by Hesperydes
Summary: "Fueron cambios sutiles casi imperceptibles que poco a poco se hicieron más notables y cuando Estoico quiso detenerlos fue imposible." "Era su culpa, Desdentado no había faltado a su rol de padre. El dragón no lo había hecho, lo había hecho él y estas eran sus consecuencias" Pensamientos de Estoico sobre su relación con Hipo y Desdentado.


**Consecuencias**

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!** _

_Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de **cómo entrenar a tu dragón**, espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al , en este fic puede que Estoico este un poco OC, intenté atrapar al Estoico de la película más que de la serie. En la película me pareció una tensa e incomoda relación padre e hijo. No dudo que Estoico quiera a su hijo pero me pareció que Hipo lo perdona muy fácil y a mi juicio puede que con la llegada de Desdentado Hipo encuentre el apoyo que tanto necesita en Desdentado dejando algo de lado a Estoico por un tiempo mientras intentan retomar su relación. _

_¡Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo, todo con el fin de mejorar!_

**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, la película pertenece a dreamworks, y el libro de cressida Cowell.**

* * *

_Es más sabio el que se atiene de antemano a las propias consecuencias de sus malas acciones, que el que se lamenta cuando las sufre._

Ángela Gonzales Saavedra

* * *

**consecuencias**

Los grandes ojos verdes centelleantes le habían estado observando desde hace un tiempo. La mirada penetrante no vacilaba y ya le estaba empezando a poner nervioso. La suave respiración de su hijo se oía a mediadas debajo de las grandes alas que cubrían su delgado cuerpo. Cuando él había regresado a casa Hipo ya estaba dormido junto a su dragón cerca del cálido fuego. Un quejido se escuchó debajo del ala. Hipo se retorcía presa de una pesadilla, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo la leve agitación debajo del manto negro fue controlada con un ronroneo largo que vibró a través de las tablas del piso, callando los quejidos del niño. Impotente al verse suplantado nuevamente se levantó de la silla frente al fuego del hogar donde había pasado varias horas sentado, dudoso entre irse o quedarse se encerró en su habitación. Dando vueltas por el espacio reducido, Estoico descargo su furia contra los almohadones de lana.

Aunque odiara admitirlo y le doliera su orgullo estaba celoso. Desde la batalla contra Muerte Roja Estoico había notado que su único hijo ya no lo necesitaba. Al principio no le había molestado, incluso le gustó la idea de que debido a la presencia del dragón ya no tuviera que vigilar cada paso que daba Hipo. Estoico había disfrutado de esa nueva libertad ocupándose de su pueblo e internándose en sus pasatiempos. Por primera vez en años se sintió feliz y tranquilo en su propia casa, su hijo ya no le daba problemas y tenían un lazo más o menos estable en su relación padre- hijo. Pero poco a poco fue notando que su lugar como padre fue siendo ocupado por el dragón mascota de Hipo.

Fueron cambios sutiles casi imperceptibles que poco a poco se hicieron más notables. Y cuando Estoico quiso detenerlos fue imposible. Su único hijo parecía haber desarrollado un vínculo más fuerte con el dragón los últimos meses, el dragón se encargaba plenamente de la seguridad de Hipo, nunca se les veía separados. Los primeros días con su nueva pierna Estoico se ofreció a acompañar a su hijo a donde fuera, pero este rechazó la ayuda. Siendo un hombre algo descuidado en los temas paternales no discutió y lo dejo hacer. Hipo iba a todas partes usando como muleta viviente a su dragón. Fue algo impresionante de ver y a más de uno lo dejó boquiabierto. La coordinación que existía entre ambos era algo digno de admirar, el furia nocturna parecía saber en qué momento la pierna de metal de su hijo iba a flanquear y antes de que pudiera hacerse daño el dragón lo pescaba al vuelo restableciendo su equilibrio. Luego estaba el tema peliagudo de las pesadillas, desde que era niño Hipo sufría de ellas y Estoico nunca había sabido que hacer cuando estas ocurrían, Estoico jamás las había sufrido de niño y su hijo las sufría muy a menudo. Bocón era el único que había podido consolar al niño para que volviera a dormir y después de la batalla con la reina Dragón, estas habían aumentado. Solo que esta vez Hipo no estaba solo. El dragón "Desdentado" como le llamaba su hijo, vigilaba el sueño del niño y al primer quejido soltaba un combinación extraña de ronroneos y gemidos en voz baja que parecían funcionar más que cualquier palabra que alguna vez le haya dicho a su hijo. Desdentado acostumbraba a dormir -pese a sus objeciones- en la cama de su hijo, enrollando el cuerpo del niño debajo de sus amplias alas negras. El dragón controlaba las pesadillas con mucha efectividad, mucho mejor de lo que Bocón algún día pudo hacerlo y eso solo hizo crecer la aversión que sentía por la Furia Nocturna. Estoico debería encargarse de consolar a su único hijo en sus malos sueños, no Bocón ni un dragón con instinto de niñera._ Él_. Y para su gran vergüenza él no podía ni acercarse cada vez que escuchaba a su hijo gritar, iba más allá de sus fuerzas.

Conforme pasaban los meses Estoico iba perdiendo la esperanza que su hijo recurriría a él una vez más. Si bien sus conversaciones ya eran menos incomodas y más profundas, no era suficiente. Hipo pasaba todo el día con su sombra detrás, porque eso era Desdentado la sombra de su hijo. Y en las únicas ocasiones en las que ambos estaban a solas era cuando cenaban en la mesa familiar donde estaba prohibido la presencia del dragón. E Hipo se la pasaba viendo a su dragón siendo desdichado junto al fuego mientras esperaba paciente a que su hijo terminara la cena. Estoico contenía su enojo y trataba de retener lo más posible antes de que el dragón se lo llevara consigo.

Y a pesar de la aversión que sentía, no podía odiarlo. Y no es que no le faltarán ganas, no podía, no después de ver la brillante sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro de Hipo al ver a Desdentado todas las mañanas, oír las suaves risas que venían del cielo antes de que aterrizara frente a la casa. A pesar de que el dragón usurpaba su lugar como padre no podía odiarlo, no mientras siguiera haciendo feliz a Hipo.

Y se odiaba por ello en esos momentos. Era su culpa. Él le había cedido su lugar en un principio, si él hubiera hecho su trabajo como padre no tendría que lidiar con un dragón que creía que su hijo era de su propiedad. Era ilógico que tuviera tanta aversión al dragón cuando el mismo había repudiado a su hijo los primeros trece años de su vida, tratándolo como si fuera una carga no solo para él sino para todo el pueblo. No podía culpar al niño de hacerlo a un lado ahora. Muy a su pesar Desdentado no le había fallado durante muchos años, Desdentado no lo trató como si fuera una molesta y decepcionante carga de la que no te puedes deshacer, Desdentado no había faltado a su rol de padre. El dragón no lo había hecho, lo había hecho él y estas eran sus consecuencias.

* * *

_Me base en las escenas donde Estoico le entrega el casco a Hipo como regalo, por la incomodidad que ambos demuestran. También cuando Estoico habla con él después de derrumbar una antorcha enorme al principio de la película. bien eso es todo. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
